Broken Road
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Daryl and Carol start out on their mission to find Beth and bring her back to Maggie. But their road is long and along the way they both find that what they need is each other. Their journey is together. Totally CARYL, don't read if you don't like. Mature for smut and Dixon mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….Pookie

**So greetings from Silvercreek, Georgia. That's right I have been gone because I moved across the states to live in the land of the Walking Dead. It just happens to be where the love of my life is. Here I am outing us both. I fell in love on this site, met my best friend and soul mate silvercreekmomma. **

**Well now that I said that….I hope you enjoy this chapter, this might be a long one or a short one depending on the amount of reads and if anyone is still reading my stuff. How I hope this season goes. So we start our journey…**

**-Broken Road-**

They had been in the car for what felt like hours. They followed as close behind the mysterious car as they could, stopping when the car stopped to get gas. They hung back, watching as the two men gathered supplies and gas. Daryl watched them while Carol gathered supplies for them.

They finally stopped outside of Marietta, a suburb of Atlanta. Daryl put the car in park and watched as the two men headed into an abandoned house. Daryl looked over at Carol, they hadn't said much on their trip. He wasn't sure what the hell to say. He knew one thing, he couldn't let her go now that he'd found her again. At the prison when Rick told him what he had done, leaving her, he never had time to react. Then the governor came and they lost the prison. His focus had been on taking care of Beth, getting her back to her family. He never had time to think of Carol until Beth was gone and then she was all he had thought about. Now looking at her, he had no fucking clue how to tell her what he was thinking or feeling. After all he was a Dixon and Dixon men weren't known for sharing their feeling.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the door shutting and closing. Damn woman was always running the fuck off. He started to get out of the car to follow her when she held up her hand to stop him. He watched as she darted into a nearby house. He sighed looking at the house where the two men had disappeared, no matter what it was going to be a long ass night. He settled back into the car hoping she didn't get her dumb ass killed.

He got his answer when she opened the door and slipped in throwing him a half pack of cigarettes and a blanket. She smiled at him, "I figured you would appreciate those."

He grunted pulling his lighter from his jacket, "Thank ya." He lit up a cigarette and enjoyed the nicotine that flooded his system. He looked over at Carol watching her as she settled against the passenger window. "Why were ya leavin'?"

Carol sighed; she knew he would want to know just why she was leaving. How could she tell him? It wasn't just because of what she did, it was how she felt. She hated what she did to try and save the group. And then Lizzie and Mikka, losing them had almost killed her. She had gone into Terminus almost on a suicide mission; she knew she had to save them, save HIM. She had meant to be gone when they found her in the woods. But as soon as Daryl ran to her, she knew she couldn't leave. But then after being with them all again and being so close to him. Having him try and help her with the water, she felt a hope bubbling in her chest that she hadn't in such a long time. She felt herself HOPE that he could love her too. So when they found the car, she knew it would be better if she slipped away in the night. She had survived so much losing Sophia, killing Karen and David, losing Mikka, and killing Lizzie, she couldn't lose him or worse yet be his friend forever, loving him while he didn't return the feelings. So she was going to leave, with the memory of his hug to keep her going.

Daryl snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Hey, did ya hear me? Why were ya leavin'?"

Carol gave him a tight lipped smile and shrugged, "I don't know…..I figured it would be easier for….everyone."

Daryl took a long drag on his cigarette, he glanced at her, giving her a half smile, "Ain't goin' nowhere without me, who would call me, Pookie." He huffed, as she chuckled, he loved the look on her face.

Carol patted his leg, "Ok, Pookie." She yawned as he threw his cigarette out the window.

Daryl covered up with the blanket she gave him and watched her out of the corner of his eye, "Why Pookie?"

Carol smiled, "Well….I guess because you're such a….well man. Everything about you is rough around the edges, but I know that inside you're sweet, like a teddy bear. So Pookie fits you."

Daryl huffed, "You're crazy."

Carol yawned, "Crazy for you."

Daryl chuckled, "Stop."

Carol closed her eyes, almost mumbling, "You like it and you know it."

Daryl didn't say anything; he just stared out the windshield listening to her breathing as it got even. When he felt her head fall on his shoulder he tensed. His heart beating hard in his chest, he moved slowly, pulling his arm up and around her, bringing her further into his chest. His hand hovered close to her head, he wanted to touch her, touch her hair, he always wondered what it felt like. Her hair had always attracted him to her; he liked it short on her, made her look sassy. And the silver shimmered in the light like the ripples of a stream.

He lowered his hand to her shoulder, chickening out. Leaning in he took a deep breath of her scent, whispering into the night, "Goodnight woman, glad you're here."

**-Broken Road-**

Carol woke warm and feeling safer than she had in years. She shifted and heard Daryl groan, her head snapped up and she saw that he was leaning awkwardly against the driver's side window and she was all but laying on him. She buried her nose into his chest taking a deep breath of him, a scent all Daryl. When she did, she felt that hope coming to the surface again.

She pushed away from him, getting out of the car she hugged herself as she made her way behind some trees to do her business. It was still dark, but she knew the sun would be up before long. When she got back to the car, Daryl was gone. She got into the car, opening a bottle of water she had found the night before. She would help him find Beth. Beth was a better choice for him. Beth was young; she could give him lots of children. Carol didn't even know if she could have children anymore. She sighed swallowing down her feelings. She had to focus; he was her friend, nothing more. She wiped at her eyes and cursed herself for falling in love with him. She would make sure he had Beth and then she would slip away, it was just better that way.

**-Broken Road-**

Daryl had felt her when she woke up, her hand had been dangerously close to his dick, which when he woke up had been screaming for her hand to give it release. When she had buried her head into his chest he felt her take a deep breath and he wanted to pull her to him, kissing her like Glenn kissed Maggie. But he couldn't and when she left the car, he wanted to kick his own ass.

He had gotten out of the car, his hard on gone, pissed at himself. He had to man up, tell her how he felt but he couldn't. Walking behind a nearby house he took deep breaths trying to calm his nerves. After walking around killing a few stray walkers he headed back to the car, glad to see she was there. He got in and held onto the steering wheel, gripping it tight. His heart pounding hard in his chest, "Carol. I don't want ya to leave me."

Carol looked at him, her heart beating heavy in her chest, "Daryl? Are you alright?"

He looked at her, his eyes glassy, "I don't want ya to leave me."

He looked almost childlike, pleading with his eyes for her to stay with him. Carol knew she couldn't say anything else; she put her hand on his arm feeling the tension there, her voice a whisper, "I won't."

Daryl nodded, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He gave her a small half smile as the sun came over the horizon, "Good."

They both snapped their heads toward the house, as the two men came out and got into their car. Daryl started the car following the men into the morning. Hope in his heart that they would find Beth and deliver her to her sister. Hope that he would tell Carol in every way he could just why she had to stay. But for now they were together and their road though broken and winding, they would face it together.

**Well….it was short, but I wanted to get it out. Give us a start, they are alone….should I give you another chapter? Let me know! Hugs! Kaye**


	2. Survivors

Chapter 2…..Survivors

**Well thank you all for your love. I knew I had to write something after seeing that hug! Anyone else think there has been something going on for some time and the producers just didn't let us see it. I know that Carol and Daryl get two episodes alone in Atlanta and I hope that we see the stuff they never showed us! Ok, well here we go….a nice chapter….moving us along. You're welcome! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Broken Road-**

As they eased into Atlanta it became clear that a great deal of the walkers had cleared out looking for fresh meat. Daryl bit on his thumb as they followed far back from the car that had taken Beth. Carol studied him; she had to know just why they had left the group without any word to follow them, "Daryl?"

Daryl looked over at her, "What? Ya need to stop?"

Carol shook her head, "No….I just….well you and Beth were alone for awhile."

Daryl nodded, not sure where the hell she was going with this, "Yeah, why?"

Carol sighed, feeling more like Ed Peletier's abused wife than the woman who went into Terminus and kicked their ass, her voice was low and barely a whisper, "Well….she's good for you…..I'm glad and I'm happy to help you find her."

Daryl looked at her in astonishment, "What….me and BETH?"

Carol's head snapped up, "Well…..she's young and pretty….."

Daryl groaned wiping his hand over his face, "And she's old enough to be my damn kid and that shit just ain't right. She's like the little sister I never got. You think me and her?"

Carol tried to will back the tears that were forming in her eyes; she was stronger than this, "Well…"

Daryl cut her off, "Well nothing! Ya think I'm some kind of damn pervert like Merle? I ain't ever….I would never….she's just a fuckin' kid Carol!"

Carol felt like a fool, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't saying that!"

Daryl grunted, focusing on the road, "Then we ain't talkin' about this shit again. I ain't into that kind of thing, besides I know what I want."

With that an uneasy silence fell in the car between them. Daryl wanting to say everything he felt, while Carol wondered what it was that Daryl wanted. Both of them feeling that hope swelling in their hearts, both of them hoping that they would have the strength to let love in.

**-Broken Road-**

They traveled till almost dusk. The car they had been following stopped in front of a small hospital. Daryl parked them around the corner, "We best find someplace to hold up and watch them. We don't need any attention from the livin' or the dead."

Carol nodded grabbing their bags from the back of the car. They went into an apartment building that would give them a bird's eye view of the comings and goings of the hospital. There was no telling what kind of people they were dealing with.

They found an apartment and cleared it, piling the three walkers they found in the kitchen area near the door to maybe stop other walkers from finding them. Daryl kept watch on the hospital while Carol went through the apartment and gathered everything they could use. After she had dumped all the canned goods and medical supplies on the coffee table she started to drag in a full size mattress from the bedroom.

Daryl looked up and swore under his breath as he went to help her, "DAMN it, you could ask for help."

Carol was pouring sweat and smiled at him, "I can handle this Dixon."

Daryl grunted picking up one end of the mattress, "That's Pookie to you."

Carol laughed as they moved the mattress under the window they were using to watch the hospital. Once the bed was made Carol looked up to see Daryl staring at her with an intensity she had never seen on his face. She blushed ducking her head, "I'll see about some dinner."

Daryl watched her as she gather blankets and pillows and put them on the mattress where the two of them would sleep. He could help but love the way the moon light came in the window and made her look so much like an angel. His heart beat heavy in his chest and he couldn't help but stare at her so openly. When she looked up at him he was frozen. When she went to figure out what cans to serve for dinner he heard a scream from the street.

Carol was at his side in a second, both of them watching as a tall bald man and a long curly haired woman fought walkers. Carol gripped his arm, "We have to help them!"

Daryl sighed; she was already grabbing her rifle and making for the door. He grabbed her pulling her close to him, he hissed through his teeth, "We don't know who the fuck they are!"

Carol stared at him, her heart beating hard in her chest, "We didn't know each other when we met. You didn't know Sophia and still…you looked for her like her own father wouldn't have." She put her hand on the side of his face giving him a weak smile, "We have to help."

He gave her a quick nod, pulling her in; he kissed her hard taking both their breaths away. He pulled back his face red, "Stay close."

Carol nodded, her hand touching her lips, "I will."

By the time they made the street, the man and woman had worked their way through the herd to the front of the apartment building. Daryl and Carol moved quickly laying down cover for them. Daryl yelled out the couple, "COME ON!"

The man nodded to Daryl, grabbing the woman he drug her behind him as Daryl and Carol dropped walkers. Carol flung open the door letting them run in, Daryl backing up still taking down walkers. They got the door shut. The man and woman helping them barricade the door against the herd. A large walker broke through and advanced on Daryl. He fell back landing on an old magazine rack that was in the lobby of the apartment building. He screamed as the wire rack dug into his leg.

Carol grabbed her knife; jumping on the back of the walker she buried her knife into the things skull. She and the walker fell on Daryl driving the wire rack deeper into his leg.

Carol got up and started pulling the walker off him, the man and woman at her side helping her. Daryl was panting against the pain as Carol knelt down looking at his wound, her hands gripping the wire rack, she had tears in her eyes, "I have to pull it out."

Daryl gave her a nod and then his world went black as she pulled it out of his leg. Carol tore at her own shirt, wrapping it around the wound. She realized the man was also tearing at his shirt to help her, he smiled at her, "Who the hell are you people? Annie Oakley and Robin Hood?"

Carol gently touched Daryl face, "Just survivors."

**-Broken Road-**

It took Carol and the man to get Daryl upstairs to the apartment they were staying in. As Carol got Daryl onto the mattress, the man and woman barricaded the door. Carol didn't look up at them as she tore at Daryl's jeans to get to the wound. She was shaking as she poured a bottle of water on the wound flushing it. She looked when the woman offered her a towel. The woman smiled, "Thank you. I'm Lynn and this is my husband Dave. We would've died if you two hadn't come. We have some medical supplies you are welcome too."

Carol nodded, "Thank you. I'm Carol and this is Daryl."

Dave handed her a bottle of super glue, "It will seal the wound, but we need to clean it."

Carol nodded as he handed her a bottle of alcohol, "Thank you, are you a doctor?"

Dave laughed, looking up at his wife, "Hell no, I'm a biker. My club was here in Atlanta for a rally when this shit went down. Me and Lynn got our kids held up in a cabin near Silvercreek, when our oldest daughter got a fever; we came in to get supplies."

Carol wrapped Daryl's leg, "Well it's lucky for all of us that we met up then."

Lynn handed them both a clean towel when Daryl's leg was wrapped, "I can open up some cans, we all probably need to eat."

Carol started to get up, when Lynn waved her back, "Stay with your man there, I can get it."

Dave walked over to the window, staring at the hospital, "Why are you two here?"

Carol sighed, holding onto Daryl's hand, "One of our group was taken. We followed the men to the hospital. We were hoping to find her."

Dave sighed, running his hands over his bald head, "We've ran into people like that too. It's the way of the world, was before is now."

Lynn handed them each a can of vegetables and sat down on the couch, "We have antibiotics, he'll need it for the wound."

Carol shook her head, "We can't take what you need for your daughter."

Dave huffed, "No you will, and then after we get your friend back, you two can help us get more. We had some at the cabin, just didn't want to take the chance it wasn't enough. Now eat up, I'll keep watch for a bit. What does your friend look like?"

Carol sighed, "She's young with blonde hair."

Dave nodded, "Just take care of your old man there."

Carol sat next to Daryl, watching the rise and fall of his chest. She would move heaven and hell to make sure he woke up, he had too. She had so much she needed to tell him.

**-Broken Road-**

Daryl woke up to a wet cloth on his forehead and stared into Carol's eyes, "What happened?"

Carol let a small sob from her lips, "You lost a fight with a magazine rack. Damn it I was so worried." She laid next to him, sobbing into the crook of his neck. Daryl rubbed her back as she cried; his leg was on fire but somehow holding her made it hurt less.

Carol pulled back, wiping at her eyes, "I thought I lost you."

Daryl smirked, wincing a little, "Not gonna happen woman, don't you know that. Ain't nothin' that can kill me but me."

He groaned as he moved his leg, he started to get up when Carol pushed him back down on the mattress. He could see the couple he helped sleeping on the couch, "They alright?"

Carol looked over at them and smiled, "Yes, that's Dave and his wife Lynn. They came into the city to try and find some antibiotics for their camp. Dave helped me clean your leg. I need you to take these."

Carol handed Daryl two antibiotics and a pain killer, he made a face and she chuckled, "Don't be a big baby."

Daryl grumbled as he swallowed them down with some water that Carol offered him, "Ain't a big baby."

Carol smirked, "No, not you. Now rest. I'm keeping watch."

Daryl nodded, as she started to stand up, he pulled her down, his hand creeping up the back of her shirt to touch her flesh, he was already almost back to sleep, "Stay here, ya can see from right there."

Carol shivered under his touch, "Alright, I will. Good night Daryl."

Daryl mumbled, the drugs already kicking in, "Night woman….love ya."

The last words almost a whisper. Carol stared at him, tears rolling down her face, "I love you too." She knew he might never remember saying it, but as she sat on the mattress next to him, she knew she would never forget him saying those words to her.

**-Broken Road-**

After Daryl fell asleep, Carol started quietly gathering her weapons. She heard Dave stir behind her and she didn't turn around, "I need you to watch him for me. I need to find our friend. I won't be long."

Dave eased out from under Lynn, standing up, "I can't let you go alone."

Carol smiled, putting her rifle on her back, "Don't worry about me. Nothing can kill me but that man right there. I'll back soon, just take care of him. I'll bring back some medicine for your daughter."

Before Dave could say anything she out the door and down the back stairs. She was going to find Beth in that hospital and get the hell out of Atlanta with Daryl and Beth safe. She had to make up for what she had done to Karen and Dave; though she wasn't sure she would ever do enough.

Dave woke up Lynn and had her watch for Carol out the bedroom windows. He stood in the living room watching as men came in and out of the hospital. Dave looked down at Daryl's sleeping form, "I sure hope you know what you're doing Annie Oakley, because I have a feeling Robin Hood is gonna bust your ass for leaving without him." Dave focused out the window, hoping that the little sliver haired woman knew what she was doing.

**-Broken Road-**

When Daryl woke up the sun was streaming in the window and he had to squint against the rays. He saw the man from the night before, Dave standing there looking out the window. Daryl groaned, "Where's Carol?"

Dave looked at him and shook his head, "I tried to stop her ass. She said she had to go, asked me and Lynn to take care of you while she was gone."

Daryl sat up his leg was killing him, "Where did she go?"

Dave shook his head, "To get you alls sister she said."

Daryl pushed himself off the floor, he was pissed, "Ya let her go out there alone?"

Lynn appeared out of the bedroom, "I lost sight of her, she made it inside."

Daryl stood up staring at the hospital across the street it felt more like a million miles away. He knew he couldn't get to her with his leg and now he was stuck with two people he didn't know or trust. What the fuck was she thinking? She wasn't thinking, that was the problem. The two of them would be having a big long ass talk when he got her back, that was for sure.

Daryl looked at Dave, "Way I see it, ya owe us for savin' your asses."

Dave nodded, "Yeah, we do."

Daryl grunted, "Good, we goin' to get her ass."

**Well next chapter we see Carol find Beth. Then we see what Daryl thinks about her going off alone. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
